Blank and the Omnigizer: It's Project Presenting Time!
It's Project Presenting Time! is a special in BATO. It is a movie... Albedo is in it! Plot Blank was battling some Polymorphs. Blank: Who are you dudes? Polymorph: We are the Color-lesses! Blank: Uh, lame name coming coming from a stupid brain. Polymorph: What? Blank: I said, (transforms) iMan! The Polymorphs wrapped themselves around iMan so he couldn't move. iMan blasted them away. iMan: Stupid sticky stuff. The Polymorphs threw Goo balls. iMan built an energy shield and defended himself. iMan: Pathetic Polymorph Vermins. iMan made a laser blast destroying their Anti-Gravity Projectors. Pip throws two Null Void eggs at them. iMan reverted back. Blank: What now? Pip: My Project Presnetation in the Univeristy is tommorow! Blank: Tommorow? Pip nods. Blank: What is it? Pip: The Omngiizer! You forgot! Blank: Um yeah, kinda... I guess. Pip slapped Blank. Pip: We have to go to sleep now. They walked to their Ship. Next Morning… Pip: All right, rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty! C'mon, hup, hup, hup! Blank pulls the blanket over him, and Pip pulls it off. Pip: Get your clothes on, get ready! Got breakfast ready. Bugs! {offering a leaf-full of bugs to Blank} And so high in protein! Blank: Eww! Gross! Pip: We’re already late so I’m just gonna activate the H-drive. Blank: The what? Pip: Hyperdrive. Pip activates the hyperdrive and they zoom to Galvan Mark II. Blank: It is time I told you. I never liked bugs. I'ma gonna go find some real food. They walk to a large building. Blank: I'm hungry. Pip: I got some bugs ready! Blank: Nah, I'ma gonna go find some real food. Pip: K, come back before 1:00 PM! Blank dashes away. Blank ran on the streets of Galvan Mark II. Blank approached a Hot Dog Stand. Blank: One Hot Dog please. The Galvan there made a Hot Dog and put some Wasp Decorates all over it. Blank: WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Galvan: Making you a hot dog. Blank: (pukes) No thanks. (runs away) Galvan: You still have to pay for it. (sighs) Nobody ever pays for them. Blank bumped into a Human. Blank: Sorry, Wait, are you Ben Tennyson? We see the Human Blank bumped into, he had Ben's Appearnace, but different colors.... ALBEDO! Albedo holds Blank from his shirt and pushes him at a wall. Blank: Let me go! Albedo: Where is Azmuth? It took me 5 months to create a Spaceship to come here! So my patience meter is Zero, Cetrakayah! Blank: (transforms) Hypno-D! Albedo turns into Rath. Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', CETRAKAYAH BUTT BRAIN! TELL WHERE IS AZMUTH AND I MIGHT SPARE YOU! Blank puts Rath into Sleep. Blank: Oof. That was close. (reverts back) Blank dragged Unconscious Rath with him and walked to Pip's University Blank: Pip? Where are you? Pip was sitting with some of his friends. Pip: So I said, Hey yo! Blank: Pip! Albedoattqackedmeandwantedtokillazmuthandheattackedandturnedintorath! Pip: What? Blank: I found a kitty! Pip: Look, I am busy now, go and play with your new kitty, OUTSIDE. Blank: But- Pip: Out! Blank left the University. Rath regained consciousness. Blank: Uh-oh. Rath: ..Uh, that was- YOU!!! Rath charged and dogpiled Blank. Sea Weed grew and threw Rath away. Sea Weed: Sea Weed! Sea Weed sprayed ink at Rath. Rath: AHH! Ink in my eyes!!!! Sea Weed: Ha ha. Rath got angered and charged. Sea Weed made a Tree get in front of Rath's Path, making him hit hard and get his head stuck in it. Rath: UH! Sea Weed: I feel... WATER! I need water! Sea Weed reverted. Blank: I feel so parched. Rath got out of the Tree. Blank transforms into Blankmutt and barks at Rath. Rath: Ah! A Kalb! I can- (times out) Blankmutt: Thank God. Albedo: A mere Kalb cannot defeat me! Blankmutt charged at Albedo and pushed him at a wall. Blankmutt: You were saying. Albedo: I hate you! Blankmutt licks Albedo's face. Suddenly, two Robotic Tentacles grabbed Blankmutt and pinned him at the ground. Albedo: NegaBlank 2.0, took, you long enough. We see a Cybermatic Enhnced NegaBlank. Blankmutt: Did you copy Venom? Albedo: NegaBlank 2.0 has alll your powers without transforming. Albedo: Some more I added in my free time! Blank: D'oh! Albedo: Have fun. While I KILL Azmuth. Blankmutt enraged and transformed. Blank: Pinkguin! Albedo: How can that help? Albedo tunred into Articguana. Pinkguin froze Albedo's mouth. Articguana: nice try. This form is immune to cyro. Articguana: Plus, I'm your predator now. Pinkguin: Now I really wish penguins could fly. Articguana froze Pinkguin. Pinkguin froze solid. Articguana reverted back. Albedo: NegaBlank 2.0, handle him, while I go kill Azmuth. Azmuth was in his lab. Myaxx ran in. Myaxx: Azmuth! A Vaxasaurian is attacking the lab. Azmuth: Albedo... Myaxx: i'll try to handle him! Azmuth: No, Arrange Escape Pods for both of us. Myaxx: To where? Axmuth: Primus... Myaxx: Yes, sir, Azmuth. Myaxx walked out. Azmuth looked at a screen seeing Humungousaur smashing some Guard Bots. Azmuth: Pip, I know your project can save us now... Meanwhile, Pinkguin is still frozen solid but the ice is melting. NegaBlank 2.0: You want some more? Pinkguin frees his fin and breaks the ice on his body. Pinkguin: No thanks. Pinkguin switched to Dragonman and breathed fire at him. NegaBlank wasn't affected. NegaBlank 2.0 grew a Metal ball in his hands and threw them at Dragonman. Dragonman fired at the balls and melted them. NegaBlank 2.0: I got all your powers! Dragonman hit NegaBlank with his tails. NegaBlank held him and stretched him hardly. Dragonman: Ouch. Ouch. NegaBlank coated Dragonman with Stone. Dragonman was statued stretched. NegaBlank: I am Invincible! The Wall broke the Stone and charged at NegaBlank. The Wall times out. Blank runs away. NegaBlank runs after Blank in high speed. Blank: You can catch up!? NegaBlank: What part of "I got ALL your powers" you didn't understand? Blank: Wait, you're following me! Blank dashed towards a buidling. Blank used the force of his dash and jumped. NegaBlank smashed into the wall. Blank: Yup. You got my powers 100% enhanced... and so are my wekanesses. Blank: Heading to the Water! NegaBlank stretched his Tentacles and grabbed Blank. NegaBlank squized him, somehow swallowing him. NegaBlank was absorbing Blank's Energy! Blank transforms. Blank: Land Shark! Land Shark blasted NegaBlank away with Stone. They fell into a river. The River's force dragged them to a waterfall. They fell down all the way to a large Pond. Land Shark was getting destroyed. Land Shark: Oh my god! (switches to Blop) Blop: BLOP! Blop swam up to the surface and punched NegaBlank. NegaBlank tried to absorb his energy, but Blop swam down and ate a large rock. Blop came out and ate NegaBlank's Tentacles. NegaBlank electrocuted Blop. Blop resisted and swallowed NegaBlank. Blop's stomach grew massively. Blop's Omnigizer turned Yellow and he slamed it. Blop reverted back to Blank. Blank ran across the large pond and landed a shore. Blank panted. His Omnigizer beeped. Omnigizer: Cybrog Cetrakayah DNA Sample Acquired. Blank: I got a new alien? Though I won't use'em. Cuz he seems dangerous. Blank: I feel like I am forgtting something... AZMUTH! Blank ran up to Azmuth's lab. Blank ran to Azmuth's lab and found Swampfire approaching Azmuth. Blank: ALBEDO! Swampfire: You're alive? How did you get past NegaBlank? Blank: Yeah. Your cyborg was really tasty. Swampfire: YOU ATE HIM?! Blank: Yups. Swampfire threw a fireball at Blank. Blank dodged and ran to Azmuth. Blank: Got a Plan? Azmuth: Did Pip present his project yet? Blank: Project? Oh yeah right! He said I have to return before 1:00 PM. Azmuth: Well, it's 1:30 PM already. Blank: Oh-Uh. Swampfire charged at them both. Blank held Azmuth and ran out of the place. Azmuth: I got a plan! Take us to Pip's Univeristy! I'll tell you on the way! Swampfire switched to XLR8 and raced after Blank. Azmuth: Turn to an alien! Blank: No, not yet! Blank accelerated hardly and start to run all the way on the waterfall. XLR8 ran after them. Blank got out and dashed towards a buidling. Azmuth: Come on, we'll have to take all possible shortcuts, we're already late! Meanwhile, Pip and his friends were backstage. Pip: Come on, Where's Blank? Our Presnetation is in a few seconds! Pip's friend stalls by teaching the audience how to make paper hats. Pip was still worried, when Blank ran in. Blank put down Azmuth. Blank locked the doors. XLR8 slammed into the closed doors. Pip: Where have you been? Blank: Pip, sorry we're late. I'll explain later. They got into stage. Audience clapped. Pip: today, I am gonna show you my project today, the Omnigizer! Galvn #1: Your project is a Citrakayah? Pip: Not really. You see, tis Citrakayah is the wielder of the Omnigizer. Galvan #2: Now I'm curious. What does the Omnigizer actually do? Pip: It transforms the wearer into various extraterrestial forms. Galvan #1: I'd like to see that Citrakayah transform. Pip: Blank, do it. Albedo busts in. Blank: My Pleasure! Blank transforms. Blank: Metaloo! XLR8 switches to Humungouaur. Galvan #!: Extraordinary! Pip: Oh, you've seen nothing yet! Metaloo charged at Humungousaur. Metaloo blasts Humungousar with hot liquid Metal. Humungousaur switches to Heatblast. MEtaloo switches to ElectroCute. Blank: ElectroCute! ElectroCute blasted Electricity at HEatblast. Galvans: WOW! Pip, you're definitely getting an A! ElectroCute duplicates in many clones and Volt Charged at Heatblast. Galvan #2: Make that an A+. Heatblast switches to AmpFibian and absorbs one. ElectroCutes dogpiled AmpFibian and make him explode of Electricity. AmpFibian switches to Water Hazard and splashes water. ElectroCute switches OurGlass. OurGlass: OurGlass! OurGlass made a portal making Water Hazard's Water Blasts come back at him! Galvan #3: Is there higher than A++? OurGlass aged Water Hazard's Armor to dust. Water Hazard switches to Armordrillo and drilled in OurGlass's Glass. OurGlass switches to Gotht and posses Armordrillo. Armordrillo was forced to punch himself multiple times. Gotht: Why are you hitting yourthelf? Why are you hitting yourthelf? Galvans fall on the ground of laughter. Albedo timed out. Gotht comes out and reverts back. Azmuth opens a Null Void Portal and Albedo gets sucked in it. All the Glavans clapped and whistled. Pip: And now, for the big finale! I am going to unlock a new alien for the Omnigizer! Blank: Geez. Thanks. Pip types a code into the Omnigizer. Blank is automatically transformed into a new alien. Galvans: WOW! Pip: What are you gonna name him? Blank: Geez. Thanks. Blank: I like this guy so much that I'm gonna name him after you. Pip: Pip? Blank: No, PIPSQUEAK! The Galvans laughed. Pip: Not funny. Galvan: The GRADES! Galvan #1: A++! Galvan #2: A++! Galvan #3: C Everbody gasped. Galvan #3: For Albedo. But for Pip, A+++! The crowd cheered. Tears of Happiness fell across Azmuth's Cheek. Azmuth: That's my nephew. Blank: Now what? Pip: I say... Let's go to Peptos XI! Blank: Oh yeah! They high fived and left the buidling. THE END! Characters *Blank *Pip *Pip's Friends *Azmuth Villains *NegaBlank 2.0 *Albedo Aliens Used by Blank *iMan *Hypno-D *Sea Weed *Blankmutt *Pinkguin *Dragonman *The Wall *Land Shark *Blop *Metaloo *ElectroCute *OurGlass *Gotht *Pipsqueak Aliens Used by Albedo *Rath *Articguana *Humungousaur (x2) *Swampfire *XLR8 *Heatblast *Armodrillo *AmpFibian *Water Hazard